The Trouble With Cherries And Strawberries
by Suzaku-chan
Summary: A oneshot about a morning when Sasuke is feeling kinda playful. Please R & R! Thank you!


Suzaku-chan: I made this fic back in my sophomore year of high school. I found it when I was flipping through an old notebook I used to sketch in.

**Minoru: Because it was sooo long ago. *Rolls eyes***

Suzaku-chan: Two years is long for me! Anyway, I had to tweak it a bit-

**Minoru: A bit?**

Suzaku-chan: Yeah, a bit. It was really short, so I added a few sentences and upgraded words and what not. It took up a few pages on the paper, but we all know the internet says no to paper sized documents.

**Minoru: Still really short though, huh? *checks out his nails***

Suzaku-chan: Well I couldn't-

**Minoru: Just like _you_.**

Suzaku-chan: I'm not short! I'm 5'4"! That's really tall!

**Minoru: I bet it is.**

Suzaku-chan: Whatever. I claim NO rights to Naruto or the characters. Please R & R.

_

* * *

_

_"Don't do that! Now get it OUT! No, wait, don't. I'll do it later."_

As the sunday morning sunrise was coming through the kitchen window, a women of about 17, was seen getting some pans ready for breakfast. Her short pink hair was tied back in a ponytail and her pale skin seemed to glow in the warm, summer, sunlight. Her soft emerald eyes sparkled as she began to mix the pancake batter.

Before she turned on the stove, she tied back the sleeves of her, cream colored, silk night shirt.

As smells of fresh cut strawberries filled the room, she could hear footsteps coming from the hallway that lead to the bedroom. She turned her head to land her eyes on a tall man of 17, with spikey black hair and onyx eyes. He wore black pajama pants that contrasted with his milky skin.

His eyes followed the scent to see her cutting strawberries for a pancake topping and ingredient. The juices covered her deep emerald nails and creamy fingers.

"Could you maybe squirt that on the rest of yourself by 'accident'?" he inquired seductively.

"No way! I'm not your sex toy, hunny bunny," she replied with a playful voice.

"But Sakuraaa~!" the dark haired male whined with a smirk filled with dirty thoughts.

Saakura ignored him and kept cooking. While she was cooking, the male teen quietly made his way over to a plump strawberry. He then cut off the top and bottom so the juices could flow out. Like a cat stalking its prey, he came up behind his girlfriend and carefully lifted the night shirt. Moving slowly so that she wouldn't notice, he pulled back her panties and dropped the strawberry in.

"Ah! Sasuke!" she yelped.

"Hn?" he replied guiltily.

"Don't do that! Now get it OUT! No, wait, don't. I'll do it later," she scolded.

"Aw, can't you get it out now?" his smirk grew wider, "Or if you want, I can get it out."

"No," Sakura growled angrily, "Just be a good boy and wait over at the table." Sasuke turned around to sit at the table before he spotted something good.

Sasuke was just about to stop his playfully dirty prank, when he spotted a bowl of cherries Sakura had yet to cut. He picked up one of the biggest of the red jewels and proceeded to pull of the stem, cut it in half, and remove the pit. He grabbed one of the halves and yet again, dropped it into the pinkette's panties.

"SASUKE! She spun around to face him, spatula in hand. "Please stop doing that!" She scrunch her face to express her discomfort, "It gets very slimey when penetrated and and leaves stains on everything!"

"But that's the trouble with cherries and strawberries, my dear," he slid his hand down her, now very red, panties. "Isn't it?"

* * *

Suzaku-chan: So what did you think?

**Minoru: Bad.**

Suzaku-chan: OAO B-but I worked so hard to fix the grammar mistakes I made while hiding this from the teachers!

**Minoru: I know. It's sad.**

Suzaku-chan: You all liked it didn't you? *Stares at you with puppydog eyes*

**Minoru: *Whacks me upside the head* Stop going to the readers for pity reviews! They don't like it and you're getting snot and tears all over my pants! *pushes up glasses with his middle finger***

Suzaku-chan: *sniffles* B-but-!

**Minoru: No! *Whacks me upside the head again* I hope you lived through this story. Thank you for reading and please review it so she'll stop acting like a pillow biter. Now apologize for making them read this!**

Suzaku-chan: *Says with pillow in mouth* I em fourry fo mahin wou wead dis. *Tears falling down face* i~i


End file.
